


Come Home

by VanillaMostly



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, POV Minor Character, Pre-Canon, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/pseuds/VanillaMostly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch came back. But he's not the same. [Haymitch's brother POV]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

Haymitch came back. But he's not the same. 

 

Of course I didn't think he'd really be the same... not after what he went through. I've seen what he's been through, on TV. Wren says that they only show us the important parts and cut away the rest, so Haymitch's been through more than what I've seen. When he killed those people from the Career Pack, Mom pulled me towards her and wouldn't let me watch. I could hear it happening all the same though. The commentators were very thorough.

 

I wondered to myself if I could have done that, if I were in the arena in Haymitch's place. I can't imagine it, but then again I'm only a kid. As people like to remind me more than enough. 

 

When Haymitch stepped off the train I was the first to run to him and throw my arms around him. The cameras started flashing and I could tell Haymitch didn't like that, his smile was all forced, but I wouldn't let him go anyway. I tried to make him understand, that no matter what happened and who he killed he's still my big brother. He did all that so he could come back to us. There's nothing wrong with that. I'm glad he did it.

 

I don't know if Haymitch actually understood this, even though he's usually a smart guy. It's been days since the celebration feast - which was put together kind of last minute, since District 12 hasn't seen a victor in more than thirty years, and I don't think any of them expected my brother to win - where we saw the Donners. Mom told me to go and play and Wren led me away, but I'm not stupid. I saw what happened back there with Haymitch and the girl from the sweet shop. Her sister looks like her, but she's different. I didn't like the way she looked at Haymitch. Does she blame him? That's stupid. He didn't know the Gamekeepers were going to sic those pink birds on her sister. It wasn't his fault.

 

I said this to Wren but Wren just looks sad, so I don't say it again.

 

Haymitch has barely left the house since then. When Wren visits, she tries to drag him out, show him the Woodersons' dog has given puppies, but he doesn't budge. Sometimes I hear Haymitch arguing with Wren. He always closes the door so I can't hear the words. The walls in this new big house are too thick. By the time Wren comes out of the room, her eyes are red and she won't look at me or Mom. She never stays long after that.

 

I don't get it. I thought now that Haymitch's back, everyone should be happier. Haymitch included. Like I said, I know he's been through a lot. A lot he can't forget. In the nights, I hear footsteps going around. I know that's got to be Haymitch wandering about. In the morning he's got dark circles under his eyes and Mom asks him if he's alright. He says he's fine but he's clearly lying. I think Mom isn't fooled either, but she doesn't push him. Maybe she thinks he'll come around after some time.

 

That's what I think too. Yeah, he's been through hell, but all of that's over. They can't hurt him now. And besides, we're rich. We can get Mom her medicine and Haymitch never has to work in the mine. He told me I don't have to, either. He says can get money, easy, for me to make the toy airplanes I've always been drawing, and a shop for me to sell them. Normally I would have thought he's just teasing me and pulling my leg, but these days he's so quiet and serious, I don't think he is.

 

The toy shop idea is nice, but I don't care about that. I just want Haymitch to come back. He won, didn't he? He still makes the same face and musses up my hair and washes the dishes for our mom. He still wears the shirt Wren knit for him for his fifteenth birthday. I know he's still the same Haymitch. 

 

He just needs to realize it, too.

 


End file.
